


A Game of Ashes

by etothey



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comic, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/pseuds/etothey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza and Olivier seek to bring an old friend to justice.</p>
<p>NOTE: So sorry the image links were broken all this time!  We had a website upgrade and I didn't realize it would break a bunch of those.  Fixed now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> For coraa.
> 
> This fancomic is read from right to left, like manga.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
